It started in a bar
by cliffwriter
Summary: It was simultaneously the best and worst day, when I met Edd. It was in the most unlikely place, a dinky bar in the middle of New York. Au. Slash and swearing. Kevin is a Mob boss and Edd is a bar tender it just goes from there. Kevedd
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Heavy swearing and death. Just saying. **

I shot the bastard in the chest, straight through his artery clogged heart and the fat man fell flat on his face.

I took out a cig and lit it with my custom silver lighter. I took a deep breath of the expensive cig, props of being filthy rich.

My partner and close friend Nazz frowned at me, her frown was screaming her disapproval.

"What?" I asked, taking another drag from my cig.

She sighed, "Was it necessary to kill him in the middle of an ally?"

I raised an eyebrow at that, "Fuck yeah! This bitch was fucking stealing from me," I glanced down at the fat idiot, "Like I wouldn't notice the numbers didn't match," I murmured.

Suddenly sirens began to wail and Nazz and I glanced to one another.

"Shit, gotta bounce, see ya Nazzy," I said and strolled in the opposite direction of the body. I wasn't worried about Nazz, she was a hell of a lot smarter than me, and I prided myself on my brains. I glanced back and sighed already feeling a headache.

I was out another vender dammit. I'd have to tell Rolf to do some sniffing around for some new material.

That would take time and money though, two things I didn't want to waste, but it seemed inevitable.

I needed a drink.

I turned into the first bar I came across. The Drunken Shamrock, huh, creative. I didn't care about the cheesy name though as long as they served drinks at high alcoholic percentages.

I entered the dingy bar and frowned at the smell. I nearly turned right back out but I heard the sirens and decided to lay low. There was maybe three other people in the bar. Two men and a woman, all three were passed out or quickly heading that way.

I went up to the bar and sat down.

Seasoned and trained mobster as I was, I checked out all of the surrounding exists in case I needed to make a quick get away.

"What'll it be?"

I turned to the voice and my heart and brain both decided to stop working.

He was a young man, tall and slightly ropey, with black strands of hair that stuck out from beneath a black and white beanie. His nose was like a button small and slightly turned up. His two front teeth had a slightly larger than usual gap that was goddamn adorable. What really got me though, were those eyes. Those deep wise pools of blue that had seen to much of the world. Deep and wise, but kind and patient.

His mouth was moving, he was talking to me but, like I said, my brain was turned off. I was just lost in those eyes.

"Uh, Sir? Sir?" He waved a hand in front of my face and I blinked.

Wait.

What was my name again? Where was I?

I looked down at my hands and could have slapped myself. My cheeks growing red.

Right, I was Kevin and I was a mob boss in New York.

"Hello?" The adorable bartender asked again.

I coughed in my hand and tried to hide my blush as best I could.

"Bourbon, top shelf," I said, "Thanks."

He smiled a little curiously but went to fulfill my order. He reached up and I saw his back stretched and wondered what he would look like without a shirt.

My blush turned redder and I frowned at myself.

Damn I never acted like this. What the hell was wrong with me? I shook my head to clear it and felt myself calming.

He turned around again though, and my blush came back redder than goddamn ever.

He placed the cup down and expertly poured my drink without spilling a drop. Though, he could've poured the whole thing down my front and I wouldn't have noticed.

"Thanks," I said absently. I could tell I was making him uncomfortable with how I was looking at him, but fuck if I could help it.

He nodded and returned to cleaning the counter a few steps away.

I dragged my eyes down into my drink and suddenly I wasn't as bone dry thirsty, as I had been, but I'd be damned before I let money go to waste. I threw back the drink and sighed at the warmth that coursed through me.

"Another?" He was suddenly in front of me and i jumped in surprise.

I nodded and continued to look away.

"Do you mind me asking, Sir," he said as he poured, "but are you alright?"

His voice was sweet, now that I was actually listening to it. It was musical, like one of those stupid romance novels you read when you were lonely. Not that I ever did, hell no.

I downed the drink, "Ah, work troubles," I said.

He pulled up a stool and sat down, "Do tell, if you don't mind," dam he was polite.

I wanted to say no, but with the genuine curiosity and interest in his eyes, I didn't think I could.

"Well, I... own a business and one of my...employee's had been stealing from me. Now I have to replace him and that's just..." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair under my fedora.

"Ah," He said and to my surprise he poured himself a small drink. At my quizzical look he smiled, "I won't tell if you won't."

I smiled but hid it by drinking more of mine. "So what's eating you?" I asked.

"Hmm, this place, kinda sucks, If you haven't noticed. I plan on getting out of here and getting my PHD and my Doctorate. I wanna be a Doctor," he said sipping from his drink.

My heart skipped a beat. Could this man be any more genuine? Any more perfect?

No, my brain supplied the answer. It also said to take him out to dinner and I almost asked, had I not realized how fucking weird that would be.

Deciding that it would be better if I just left, I stood and pulled out my wallet and he accepted the cash.

"Name's Edd by the way," he said and stuck his hand out.

I shook it and smiled, "Kevin." My hand tingled from the warmth from his. Damn, this was ridiculous, but I could not stop the stupid smile from spreading across my face.

"Well It's nice to meet you Kevin," he said and smiled again, "Will I be seeing you around?"

"Yeah," I said and left.

Yeah Edd, you would definitely be seeing more of me.

**That's it for the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Power on and "Live long and prosper."**


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't lie to me," I snarled through my teeth. I slammed the man upside the head with my crowbar and relished in the pained grunt.

"Who do you work for?" I demanded.

The man laughed through the blood in his teeth. "You think I'm scared of you and your gang? Hah," he wheezed, "Yeah right, I ain't fuckin' scared a you. I'm more scared of my bosses if I go back and I failed."

I sighed and took out my gun and shot him in the head. "Rolf, you know what to do," I told my friend. The foreigner nodded grimly and set to work getting rid of the body.

I walked out of the wear house and lit another cig.

This had been the second guy that I had hired that double crossed me for another gang, and I had a hunch that it was the same gang each time.

I ran a frustrated hand under my fedora and sighed. I needed a drink, and I definitely needed to see a certain adorable bartender.

"So how was your day?" Edd asked.

I sighed and he poured me my customary glass of bourbon. I've been coming here for the past two weeks and I was thinking I had finally worked up the nerve to ask him out for real.

Nice dinner and take him home. Strangely I was not the ladies man everyone assumed I was. Everyone thought Nazz and I are going out, but I just let them think what they want. Not many people knew I was gay, not that I really cared. People could assume all they fucking wanted, but the truth was mine to keep.

"Are you alright Kevin?" He asked, his eyes wide and worried. Dam his eyes made my insides melt and my heart stutter.

I licked my lips and took a gulp of my drink.

"So, uh...Edd I was wondering," Fuck, I sounded like a lovesick girl. "I was wondering...if you wanted to...go out to dinner...with me...sometime?" I asked as he waited patiently.

He seemed taken aback but also really flattered. He blushed adorably and hid his red face under his beanie.

For a few seconds I sweated that he would turn me down, but finally he looked up at me and smiled.

"I would love too, Kevin," he said under his breath.

I stared in awe at the slice of perfection before me. Shy Edd was so adorable, I thought my heart was going to burst with excitement and happiness.

"Great! Can I pick you up after work?" I asked happily.

He smiled and nodded, "I get off in about," he looked at the clock, "an hour. Do you mind waiting?"

I smiled as well, "Not at all."

He walked away to go take care of the other people that had just come in and I watched him go.

My insides fluttered excitedly. Like I had said, I didn't do this very often. Not at all really, but I was willing to make an exception for him.

Just after meeting with him for three weeks he already took my breath away whenever we spoke. Not that I would ever admit that aloud to anyone but Nazz.

She had been a full supporter of my crush and had been pushing me to ask Edd out. I had hesitated, using the excuse that he might not be gay, but Nazz had told me that after much spying, her gaydar had been going off. I was angry at first that she had been following him, but I got over when she stated that she had to make sure he was not someone from a rival gang. I eventually thanked her, but made her promise not to tell anyone else in the gang until it was actually serious. I cared for everyone in my close circle of trusted friends like family, but they were notoriously bad at keeping secrets.

I never tell them anything unless it ties directly to them or may affect them in the future. If this...thing evolved into something more serious, as I hoped it would, than I would definitely have to tell them.

Maybe I was just over thinking everything, but that tended to happen when you were used to taking in all the variables as I was. Being a mob boss meant being prepared for anything, whether it be as strange as a zombie apocalypse or the betrayal of one of my men.

"Are you ready?" Edd asked interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up and he was ready to go, his jacket already on and a smile on his face.

I smiled back and stood up taking out my wallet, but he stopped me.

"No, It's on the house," he said.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, "It's the least I can do if your taking me out for dinner," he said.

I opened the door for him and he thanked me and I closed the door behind me. He turned and locked the door behind him.

I took out my keys and threw the spare helmet to him. I took of my hat and zippered it in my coat. I put my helmet on and got on my bike. I wondered why he hadn't gotten on and I glanced to him.

He was glancing nervously from the bike to the helmet.

"Don't worry, It's safe, promise,"I said smoothly.

He swallowed hard and seemed to steel himself and he crammed on the helmet over his hat. Cautiously he scrambled on the back of my bike and I felt his warm arms wrap around me. My heart thundered in my chest and butterflies materialized in my stomach. His arms around me felt right and I suddenly felt nervous. I didn't want to mess this up.

This whole dating thing was new to me. Sure I'd had one night stands but never anything serious, but I wanted to make this work. Edd made me feel different, normal. Not dangerous or evil. He made me feel happy.

It didn't take long to get to the restaurant of my choice. We pulled up and I could hear him gasp.

"Kevin, I am vastly underdressed," he squeaked nervously.

I smiled and took his arm, hooking it in mine, "Nah, My uh, dad owns this place. They know me and they don't care," I said hoping he didn't catch my lie. I didn't want him to know that I was the one who was rich and not my dad.

I didn't need to worry though because he was paying more attention to the actual restaurant. I smiled in pride at the awe in his face.

It was an Italian restaurant, genuine of course. With genuine chefs and waiters. I'd always been interested in owning a restaurant and soon as I'd taken over for my father as the gang boss. Now that I'd owned one it was my pride and joy.

"This is lovely Kevin," my heart fluttered at the awe in his voice.

I skipped to the front of the line and smiled at the confusion on my date's face, and also the blush when he saw the people in line frowning and whispering. It didn't bother me though, I was used to both being in the center of attention and the sidelines.

"Hello Master Kevin," the waiter said. He glanced at Edd and there was a small smile on his face.

"My table please Antonio," I said and he smiled wider. I liked Antonio, he was unquestioning and kind. He prided himself in his whole Italian heritage and that reflected in working for me.

He led us away and to a table far away and secluded by windows that looked down at the harbor. This placement was on purpose, right near both exists and not looking away from the windows.

Antonio smiled kindly to Edd and pulled out the chair for him. My date smiled, blushed and thanked him. I sat down cooly and already knew what I wanted so there was no need to give me a menu.

Edd took one however and glanced at it.

"What do you suggest Kevin?" He asked.

"Hmmm, My favorite is the chicken Alfredo, that's always what I get. I'd also recommend a white wine, maybe a Vouvrey," I answered.

He laughed a little nervously. I frowned, I could tell he was a little overwhelmed. From what he'd told me his family had owned that bar and he didn't see much outside of it, though he was incredibly smart. He was going to school on full scholarship in order to become a Doctor.

Antonio returned and asked us what we wanted.

"I'll just have what he is having," Edd said and I ordered my dinner and wine. Antonio nodded and left to go fulfill my order.

"So Edd, how is school going?" I asked in order to start a conversation.

"Oh you know, lots of work and studying, but I don't mind. I love school," he said happily.

I smiled, "I wasn't much one for school," I said remembering that I didn't make it to the end of school. I dropped out around my ninth year and never looked back. I hated the way the teachers talked to me as if I was stupid. I was smart, I prided myself in my brains, but not for Algebra or literary devices. I decided to keep that information to myself.

We sipped wine and ate, talking amicably. We mostly spoke about his life and experiences, I never really gave much away considering what I did for a living. He told me about his family and being an only child. He told me about his two crazy friends that he used to get into trouble with all the time when he was younger.

That interested me.

Looking at Edd now he seemed like a proper and very intelligent goodie good.

He was rather bashful about it, but he described some of the schemes he had created.

Finally dinner was finished and we were on our way out. Hesitantly I took his hand in mine, and was happy that he didn't pull away. I reveled in the new warmth of the hand. We smiled shyly and got onto my bike, this time with less reservations.

He told me the address for his apartment and I knew exactly where it was, I was not happy. It was not in a nice part of town, frankly, it was dangerous for him to live there. I ignored it for the moment though and pulled up.

He got off and thanked me and was about to enter when I pulled him back and tried to kiss him.

He held up a finger though, gently touching my lips.

"Not on the first date," he said with a smile and kissed my cheek instead. He disappeared into the complex, leaving me a blushing mess on the sidewalk.

I smiled like a goofy idiot and laughed. My cheek tingled from where his lips had touched it and I couldn't believe it.

I was in love already.

**That's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it. Have power and "Live long and prosper." **


	3. Chapter 3

Our next date was just to a movie, though I had to make sure it was in my territory. That was also one of my greatest fears. Someone that had something against me would see us in public and Edd's life would be in danger. When we had first started our relationship five months ago, I thought, that if I had to, I could leave him, just break it off. If only to protect him from those that would want to hurt me.

"Kevin are you alright," Edd's soft voice broke through my dismal thoughts.

I turned to him and the light from the screen lit half of his face in a beautiful contrast. With a pang of fear, I was no longer sure that I could just up and leave him as I had originally planned, if it came to that.

Without realizing it one of my hands came up to hold his face. Shrouding the lighter part in darkness, almost like I was corrupting him. Faintly, I wondered if I was, as I came in to kiss him gently. Nothing more than a small peck on the lips. I didn't move away and stared into his blushing and surprised face.

"It's nothing love," I whispered and turned back to the movie.

I could feel his eyes on me, though I ignored him.

Finally the movie was over and we left hand in hand. I could almost sense Rolf behind us, watching us the whole time. I had ordered him and Nazz to take shifts watching out for us. Making sure we weren't followed or being watched by someone undesirable. My hand tightened in Edd's and he glanced up at me in confusion.

I just shook my head and kept walking, but I felt resistance. He still stood behind me, my arm stretching back to stay in his. He was looking at me strangely, a face I couldn't recognize, it frightened me.

"Edd?"

"Kevin… I-I love you!" He blurted, his face a deep shade of scarlet.

I took a small step back in surprise, my eyes wide and I felt myself blink several times. The more I said nothing, the more he fidgeted and the deeper shade of red his face turned. He disappeared further and further behind his hat. It occurred to me that I should say something, but I was too surprised.

In my memory, no one had ever told me they loved me before, at least not in the way Edd meant it. Suddenly my body unfroze and I let go of his hand. He let out a soft broken sound of rejection. Instead of walking away, I wrapped my arms around him and lifted him off his feet. With a laugh I kissed him fiercely, he seemed just as surprised as I had been moments ago. He recovered faster than me, though and laughed with me. He buried his face in my chest and I could feel his smile.

I slowed down and kissed him again.

"I love you too Edd," I knew with absolute certainty and no small amount of fear that it was true. This was real, Edd was real, he had quickly become the most important part of my life. How the hell it happened I have no idea, but at the moment I didn't care. I didn't care about the people around us turning to stare or the fact that I knew Rolf was watching, I didn't care. All I cared about was here with me, in my arms.

I looked down at him and he looked back at me, damn I must have looked like some love sick idiot, but in that moment he was all that mattered.

"Move in with me?" It was both a question and not. I never wanted to push him into things he didn't want, but I also wanted him to be with me forever.

There was a nail biting moment where I thought he was going to say no, but I didn't need to worry.

"Alright," he said softly and kissed me gently.

I pulled away, somewhat surprised.

"Really? What about your parents?" I questioned, cursing my impulsiveness.

He looked away, his smile faltering, "They won't mind, I'll still keep my job at the bar and go to school. I'll just be ten times happier," his smile returned.

"Great, we can rent a truck and move all your stuff to my house!" I said, bouncing excitedly on the balls of my feet.

His smile widened, "I would hardly call it a house, more like a mansion. I can't believe your parents are so rich," he said and chuckled at my frown, "I only have a few things I want to bring with me so it shouldn't take long."

We kissed once again and we began on our way, hand in hand, my insides squirming in nervousness and excitement.

He carried the final, small, brown box and set it down on coffee table. He gazed around him again, his eyes lighting in amazement.

"I still can't believe you live here," he said his voice barely above a whisper.

I laughed a little nervously. I couldn't even begin to tell him that I had bought this house with the money I acquired, somewhat illegally.

"Come to bed Double D, it's late, we'll unpack everything tomorrow," I said taking his hand and leading him upstairs. He came willingly, yawning as he was.

We got to my room, the master bedroom, the biggest in the house. Lavish and comfortable, I wasted no expense on comfort. As soon as we reached the room, I began kissing him slowly. I started on his jaw and went down his neck. I pulled his shirt over him and ran my hands down his pale, smooth skin.

He moaned and sighed, "Kevin, I thought you said it was late and I am far too tired for such… extraneous activities."

I ignored him, and was working on his pants when suddenly I felt his head slouch down on my shoulder and rest in the crook of my neck. I looked down at him in amazement.

"Did you just fall asleep standing up?" I whispered with a small laugh.

Gently I wrapped my arms around him and lifted him off his feet. I laid him on the bed and took off his pants and picked up his hat from where it had fallen on the floor. He curled up and shivered with a soft chatter of his teeth. With a fond smile, I undressed and threw my cloths in the hamper.

I finagled the covers out from under him and climbed under them. I pulled them up and over us. With a soft, content sigh he curled in closer to me. I ran my hands through his hair and could not believe how fucking lucky I really was.


	4. Chapter 4

I've always loved the rain. It washes away every bit of evidence and blood that would be left behind by my specific… business transactions.

"I-I'll have your money by next week," the man begged.

I shook my head and took out my bat, "That's what you said last week too, Frank. I can't keep givin' you a pass. It's either pay up," I leaned close, "Or it's your kneecaps."

Frank whimpered and suddenly struck out at me. He managed to get me in the nose when I swung my bat low. He landed hard with a thud and screamed in pain. I frowned and swung again, making sure it was broken. I handed Rolf the bat to dispose of and told him I'd see him tomorrow for lunch. He said nothing, but nodded. I turned back to Frank.

"Pay up in two days or I'll be much less kind," I spat with venom.

I scowled and brought my hand to my nose and felt a thicker liquid than rain.

"Damn bastard," I said. "Broke my fucking nose," I growled and whipped the blood on my already red shirt.

I emerged from the back alley and paused with a sigh. It was going to be a long ways home in the rain.

"Kevin?"

My blood froze in my veins. Slowly and very deliberately I turned. Edd was standing in the rain, holding an umbrella staring at me in confusion. The confusion changed quickly to concern when he saw the blood dripping from my nose. He dropped his umbrella with a gasp and rushed to me. He took my still frozen face in his hands and turned me gently from side to side as if to check for more injuries.

"Keven! My goodness what happened?" He cried in a worried tone.

My brain could barely function, the only thing that kept going through my head was that Edd was going to catch a cold if he stood in the rain for much longer. Still my body refused to move.

"Edd?" Finally; finally, I was able to speak. "W-What are you doing here babe?"

"I was walking to the grocery store to buy some milk for breakfast," he said somewhat exasperatedly.

I glanced up at the store, whose owner was back in the alley, probably still rolling on the ground from his broken kneecaps.

Suddenly my hands started shaking and I nearly collapsed, had Edd not been there to catch me.

"Keven?! Kevin!" His voice was saturated with worry. I hated worrying him like this, hated it so much. If I told him why my nose was broken though, why I was out in the rain, why I'd been lying to him for almost a year, I was sure he'd hate me. That thought nearly made me throw up and my face must've shown it because moments later, I was being hauled to my feet. Edd had wrapped his arms around my waist and draped my arm over his shoulder. Unsteadily we started heading for home, the umbrella forgotten in the rain.

I wondered vaguely how someone as skinny as Edd could hold me up. Then I remembered Edd was much stronger than he looked.

Somehow we made it back home and amazingly Edd was able to extract his keys from his back pocket and open the door with one hand. Then I was sitting in the dimly lit living room and was handed an old rag. I looked at the rag, then to him in confusion.

Edd pursed his lips and gently began dabbing my face with the wet rag.

Oh yeah, my nose was broken. With that realization, all of the memories of the last hour and a half came rushing back to me. I didn't move to initiate the dreaded conversation though I didn't want to have to lie to him.

He finished and pulled back, "Alright, now. Do you want to tell me what happened?" He said crossing his arms.

I looked away from his piercing blue gaze. I was afraid that if I even glanced at them I would tell him everything.

"Do…Do you not trust me, Kevin?" The question was uttered so softly that I barely heard it.

My throat closed up and my hands got hot. If I didn't tell him something I might lose him anyway.

I glanced at him and looked away again, "I was mugged," I barely mumbled.

Edd seemed to stiffen, though any pretense of sadness was gone, it was replaced by anger.

"Mugged! Oh my god Kevin! We need to call the police!" He said already reaching for his phone.

I stood up and grabbed his hand, "No! Wait! He didn't take anything, I fought him off before he could. It's fine Double D." There was no way I wanted to get the police involved. They already wanted my head on a silver platter and would nail me for anything just to get it.

Edd still seemed hesitant so I leaned in and kissed him gently, "Look love, its fine, everything's fine. It's just a broken nose. It'll heal," I kissed him again.

He could feel him concede to me the moment he returned it, but he pulled away before anything more could happen.

"Alright, fine have it your way. If this happens again, however, the police _are_ getting involved. Do we understand each other?" He was using that utterly no nonsense voice that was just too adorable.

I scooped him up and kissed him more hungrily, "You got it Edd," I said, happy the crisis had been avoided. I kissed him once again and we stumbled our way up to the bedroom.

I stared up at the dark ceiling in a somewhat morose mood, despite the very satisfying activities I had just finished.

Morbidly I listened to Edd's breathing, rhythmic and beautiful. I turned to look at him, curled into my side. I flipped to face him, careful not to disturb him. He looked peaceful when he slept, as cliché as that sounds.

I gently moved a piece of hair from his face and left my hand there.

What if he had heard Frank's screaming and gone to investigate?

A cold chill ran up and down my spine at what he would've seen. Me holding a bloody baseball bat standing over an innocent man. I could just image the look of shock and absolute horror that would twist my lover's face. It made my heart skip a beat and my body turn cold. Shaking I pulled him to me curling around him like a shield from the rest of the world.

"Mmmm…Kevin are you alright?" He asked delirious from sleep.

"I'm fine Edd, go back to sleep," I kissed him softly on the forehead.

He hummed and curled closer to me.

"Love you," He said softly.

"Love…love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you ever think- What we do is wrong?" I asked hesitantly behind my soda.

Both Nazz and Rolf stopped and looked at me in confusion.

"What…do you mean?" Nazz asked.

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know like its illegal right? Maybe we're ruining people's lives… does that make us bad people?"

"When did you grow a conscience?" Nazz asked.

I looked down and explained to them what had happened last night. Both of them frowned and glanced at one another again.

"Yes, it is true what we do is illegal, however, it is no different than those corporations that ruin other's lives. We are making a living," Rolf answered.

I frowned and looked away, "I don't… I don't want to this anymore, guys. I'm putting Edd's life in danger, plus," I took a deep sigh, "If he discovered what I was really doing, he'd-he'd leave me. He might even hate me! I don't think I could live with that." I refused to look at either of them.

"Keven you can't be thinking of retiring?! It's-We-you can't," Nazz stuttered out.

"I am Nazz, I love Edd and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Maybe even marry him, if he'd have me," I murmured.

Nazz was still sputtering but Rolf was silent. I glanced at him, but he seemed lost in thought. Finally, with a long and world weary sigh he looked up at me.

"When I worked for your father, he often told me he didn't want you to be introduced into this life. He didn't want you to die alone as most of us do. Now you have this chance and I want you to take it."

"What?!" Both Nazz and I exclaimed.

"Really!" I asked hopefully.

"Kevin," I sat up straighter at the use of my name, Rolf never said my name. "Do you truly love this boy?"

"Yes, absolutely."

He nodded almost to himself, "Then you may marry him."

I was not going to cry, I was not going to fucking cry in front of the man I respected most. I sat back and could barely contain my excitement.

"Thank you Rolf, you don't know how much that means to me."

"But-"

I frowned, "But?"

"Yes, but, you must wait another year before you decide and to give me time to instate myself as leader," Rolf said.

To excited, I simply agreed.

"Kevin, do you think you're moving too quickly?" Nazz said softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, you want to get married to Edd after only two years? Don't you think that's soon?"

I shook my head, "I've heard of people getting married much sooner. Plus, I love him and have already been living with him for six months. I've never felt this way about anyone before. When I'm with him, I'm so fucking happy with him. I-I could imagine spending my life with him," I hated how mushy I sounded, but it was the truth.

She sighed but smiled, "I'm glad you're finally happy, Kev."

I thanked them both and stood with a smile. Nazz smiled widely, while Rolf simply nodded, though there was the barest hint of a smile dancing on his lips.

"I'll see you both tomorrow night, alright?" I waved to them and was on my way to pick Edd up from work.

As I opened the door someone was walking out. I held the door for her and she just smiled.

"Who knew you were such a gentleman Kevin," She said.

My throat closed, and my blood turned to ice. I spun to get a better look at her, but she was already gone. How had she known my name?

Somewhat unsettled, I entered and sat in my usual seat right in front of my boyfriend.

"That girl who just walked out, did she say what her name was?" I asked him as he cleaned the bar.

He thought for a moment, "The girl with the short blue hair?"

Shit.

I nodded, my voice failing me.

"I think she said her name was Marie," he frowned, "She left her number, though I specifically told her that I was not interested."

My feelings must have shown on my face, because he stopped cleaning and looked at me in concern.

"Kevin are you alright? You look pale, is it your nose? Is it hurting?" He was going into mother hen mode.

I regained my voice and composure, "Nah, I'm fine, might just be something I ate. Ya know those cheap cafés," I said.

He huffed and began cleaning again, "You know, you shouldn't eat such horrible food. It's so bad for you."

I rolled my eyes as he began rambling about nutrition and a balanced diet and this and that. Normally I would dignify his words with some kind of response, but not now. My head wasn't in it, I was too preoccupied by what he had told me.

That girl had to be Marie Kanker, from the Kanker sister's gang. They were a ruthless, gang of all females, and they were not to be messed with. Our gangs often got into it over territories and underhand deals. We had been at odds even before I had been instated as boss. There was a rumor that my father and their mother had been a thing, but my father me my mother and cut it off. That's where their hatred for my clan came from.

"Are you even listening, Kevin?" Edd's sharp voice cut through my thoughts and I focused on him.

"I'm sorry, love, I'm a bit stressed is all. It was a long, long day at work," I said and kissed him over the counter as an apology.

He accepted it with a small grin, "Well, I'm almost done here then we can head home." With that he hurried to finish closing the bar.

I saw him shooting concerned glances at me, but I pretended not to see them. I knew he was worried about me, and maybe someday I would explain why. Maybe, when we were both happily married and far, far away from anyone who would want to hurt either of us. Maybe then, I would tell him, but until then he would simply have to wait in the dark.

"Only a year," I murmured to myself, "It's only a year."


	6. Chapter 6

"Kevin?"

"Hmm…" I said over my coffee.

"You trust me, right?"

I almost lost myself, but I managed to keep my composure and simply sip my coffee.

"Yeah of course, I do Edd. Why would you ask?"

He turned away from the stove to face me, "I just wanted to know, and I want you to know that you can always, always trust me. I love you Kevin, no matter what," He turned back to the stove. "We all have our secrets Kevin. Some that we will never share with each other, I understand. However, you're starting to worry me."

My coffee did nothing to melt the ice that had formed in my stomach at his words. Oh God, did he know?

"W-What do you mean Double Dee," I said with a shaky laugh.

"I know you go out late at night, and I know you come back injured sometimes. I also know that you have friends that you neither let me see or speak too," He said, all without turning to look at me.

I swallowed another draught of coffee and wished that it was something stronger.

He sighed heavily and finally turned to face me.

"Will you ever tell me what it is you really do?"

I didn't know what I could say. I could feign ignorance, but I loved Edd more than that. Maybe I could tell him right then and there, but I knew I couldn't do that either. I only had to wait another six months and I could propose and we could be married and I would leave this life behind.

"Edd… yes. Someday I will tell you what it is I really do," I said.

He looked me straight in the eyes and frowned. There was a moment that passed between us, undefinable by words. He sighed and returned to the pancakes.

"Alright Kevin, I trust you."

We ate in silence.

"Why did I have to choose to marry someone so smart," I whined to Nazz as she zipped back and forth between cases of rings.

"Because Kev, you have great taste and from what I can tell, Edd's an A plus guy," she said ogling a particularly shiny ring. "Kev, come look at this one!"

I sauntered over and looked down. The ring was not overly complicate like I thought it was going to be. Instead it was a simple silver band with a small emerald embedded in the metal. I stared at it and envisioned Edd's eyes lighting up and how flustered he would be. He would stutter and laugh nervously.

"_I love it," _He would whisper as I put it on him.

"From that dumb smile on your face, I'm gonna say this is the one," Nazz interrupted my fantasy.

I nodded and called the jeweler over, the overly eager man bounced over and I pointed at the band.

"This one? What a good choice, sir," he cooed.

I nodded distractedly. This was it, this was happening. I never thought it would, but God, it was. I was getting married.

"Holy shit," I murmured.

Both Nazz and the jeweler looked up at me.

"Kev?"

"Oh, uh, it's nothin' ya know. I'm just-ya know- I'm just getting married," I said, loving how that made me feel.

Nazz laughed and we proceeded to buy the ring. Nazz and I parted, with her telling me to keep it safe, and not to lose it.

I kept a hold on it in my pocket. Almost irrationally afraid that I would indeed lose it. I got home and hid the ring in my sock drawer, somewhere Edd swore he would never go.

I gazed at it one last time, before I closed the drawer with a final snap and left for work.

Rolf and I were panting as we ran after the bastard. We caught him loitering around our territory and it was our obligation to take care of him.

Rolf was taller than me, therefore he ran much faster than me. He swung his arm around the bastard's neck and dragged him back into the closest ally.

I growled in annoyance and punched the man in the gut. He coughed, and spat at me.

"Who the fuck do you work for," I snarled.

He just spat at me again, "Go to hell."

I rolled my eyes, I didn't have time for this, I had to pick up Edd from work. I glanced at my watch. I was Shit. I was going to be late.

"Take care of him," I said softly to Rolf. He nodded and I turned away and walked out the alleyway.

"Kevin?"

I froze.

"Are you fucking kidding me," I hissed under my breath.

"Edd," I turned, more prepared, but no less surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked at me in confusion, "Kevin, I work here," he pointed up at the bar and I cursed my life. What the hell had I ever done to deserve this shit?

"It's done."

Fuck.

"Rolf, now is not a good time," I rounded on him, trying to push him away, but Edd was already next to me.

"You must be one of Kevin's friends. It is a pleasure to finally meet you," He said and stuck out his hand.

Rolf raised an eyebrow and shook his hand carefully, "Yes it is a pleasure for me as well."

Edd nodded and stepped back with a smile, "Your accent, are you from Norway, by chance?"

Rolf's eyebrows flew up and he blinked a few times.

"Yes. I am from Norway," He said.

Edd smiled and said something in a language I couldn't understand. Both mine and Rolf's jaw dropped open.

Rolf responded enthusiastically, saying something in the same language. They spoke back and forth for a short time, while I just stood there looking like a fucking idiot. Finally Edd turned to me and spoke in English.

"I will see you at home, love you," he said and kissed me.

I stood perplexed for a moment and I rounded on my right hand man.

"What the hell was that? Were you guys speaking Norwegian?!"

"Yes, I approve of that boy," he said and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait," I called after him, "What the FUCK just happened!?"


	7. Chapter 7

"I didn't know you knew Norwegian," I said as we lay together. Edd was still red and sweating but he curled against me for warmth.

He hummed as if he hadn't really heard me.

"Edd, hey," I gently shook him. "Wake up, it's only, like, eight."

He sighed and his eyes opened to slits. He blinked and yawned and stretched, his lean muscles flexing deliciously.

"If you insist I will remain cognizant," he said in slight annoyance.

I chuckled. He only used big words when he was annoyed with me. Edd was by no means a morning person and preferred sleep to being woken, but of course he had to wake up at some point. That unfortunate job fell to me. He was always very grumpy when he first woke up. After his morning coffee he was back to his usual bright self.

"Edd, I didn't know you knew Norwegian," I repeated again.

He smiled at me mischievously. His hand came up and cupped my chin, and brought me in for a kiss. He pulled away just before our lips could connect he whispered in a sultry voice, "There are many things you don't know about me."

Heat pooled in my stomach and I wanted to jump him. Instead he pulled away and stood up.

My thoughts caught up to me and I realized what he said.

"Hey! What don't I know about you?" I said and followed him to the shower.

I could see the faint smug smile on his face. He rarely had the upper hand over me and I could tell he was enjoying every second of it. I wrapped my arms around him before he could step into the shower.

"Tell me something I don't know," I whispered in his ear. I could tell my voice surprised him. To be honest, it surprised me. I sounded almost desperate and pleading. Something that rarely happened.

"I used to smoke," He said without turning to look at me.

So shocked was I that I let my arms fall and he stepped into the shower. He slid the door shut all without looking me in the eye.

"Y-You of all people, used to smoke?" I asked incredulously. "I don't believe it. After the way you got me to quite with how unhealthy it was, and those picture," My stomach churned at the hideous brown and black flesh that was your lungs after smoking.

Edd laughed, but it was strange almost self-depreciating.

"Like I said, you don't know everything about me, Kevin," He said softly, I barely heard him over the sound of the shower.

I sat down on the toilet seat, feeling uneasy.

"What else don't I now about you?"

There was a long swath of silence, filled with an uncomfortable tension. I wasn't used to this strange feeling of unease. Not when it came to Edd.

My trust in him wavered.

"Edd I-," I was interrupted when the water turned off and he emerged. He stared straight at me, his eyes dark blue. For the first time ever I felt a small stirring of fear. Now that I thought about it I knew next to nothing about Edd's past.

This Edd looked dangerous, nothing like the shy bartender I met almost a year and a half ago. This Edd was…different.

I took a step back.

Edd's eyes flashed and he looked away.

"When I was younger, I was an idiot," He looked away and grabbed a towel. He dried himself off and sat down on the bed. Slowly I followed, I had no idea where this was going.

"Kevin, you have to promise me, that no matter what I say- You'll- You'll still love me," he whispered.

I swallowed hard and sat back. I had a choice, I could walk out or I could listen to what he had to say. The choice was already made for me.

"Edd," I took his hands in mine. "No matter what, I will still love you, I will always love you. I promise," I said it with such conviction, I even convinced myself.

He stared at me, as if trying to discern if I was serious. He must have decided I was because he took a deep breath and began.

"When I was younger, around fifteen, I was angry and full of hate. I hated my parents for abandoning me. I hated my school because they were too damn slow. I hated my life and I wanted to lash out. So I did something stupid and I joined a gang," he looked up at me to see my reaction.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. I was horrified, how could my sweet, innocent, dorky, and loving Edd ever have been part of a gang.

"W-What?" I whispered.

He nodded and looked away, "They were called the Jawbreakers, and they ran the east side of the city."

My heart dropped out of my body. Was this really happening? What was I hearing? I knew who the Jawbreakers were. They were a rival gang that disputed the north east parts of the city. We'd had wars with them, shoot outs. What if Edd had been there? What if I had killed him or shot him? I never saw any scars though.

"Y-You weren't s-shot were you?" I could barely get the words out.

He shook his head.

"No, when I first joined there were two higher members, Ed and Eddy," a faint smile appeared on his lips, "They took a liking to me. They knew before I did that that life was never meant for me. They knew I would get hurt so they kept me out of the gun fights. They kept me out of everything in general. When I turned eighteen, they gave me a gun. They said it was to defend myself, but Eddy knew what they really wanted me to do. The higher ups had decided I wasn't pulling my weight, so they decided I should do something for them," he took in a shaky breath, as if it was getting harder and harder to speak. "Eddy was furious when he heard what they wanted me to do."

"W-What did they want you to do?" I asked.

"They wanted me to kill someone, named Andrew Barr."

My body went cold and my hands began to sweat. I felt myself starting to shake and tremble.

"A-Andrew Barr?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

He looked up at me and his eyes bore into mine. "Yes, him and his son, Kevin Barr."

I shot backwards, stumbled and landed with a hard thump on the floor. I swallowed and panted, close to hyperventilating.

He looked at me sadly, his eyes near tears.

"Kevin, I'm sorry-I-you have to understand I- I didn't want you to-," He seemed to collapse into himself and his shoulders shook.

I couldn't stand to see him like this, even after he had dropped this bombshell on me.

"Edd- Babe I-I still love you. Even after all of this, I still love you. I thought that if you knew my secret, you would leave me because of all the horrible things I've done," I whispered.

Edd's head shot up and I winced at the tears streaking down his face. He got up and kneeled down next to me.

"No! Kevin I love you! I never want to leave you, ever. I-I thought you would leave me after-after," he sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around him and brought him close. I clutched him tightly, afraid to let him go. I could never let him go.

"K-Kevin I'm so sorry," He sobbed.

"It-It's okay, that was a long time ago, you're different now. And you've made me different, better and kinder. Please Edd, let it go," I murmured into his hair.

"I could have killed you," he whispered.

"What happened?"

"Eddy found out about what they wanted me to do, and like I said he was furious. So he got me out of the gang and he got me a job at the bar. His parent actually own it and they let me rent the loft above. My parents disappeared when I was fifteen. Eddy and Ed were my only real family. A few years ago, I found out that Eddy was murdered for helping me."

I pulled him back and gazed at him, "Are they still after you?"

"I don't know, I never ever go into that side of town, or even close to it, but they still might be looking for me," he said between hiccups.

My mind shot to the man who was trespassing on our territory. He had come from the direction of Edd's bar.

Oh God.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. I would like to apologize for the incredible delay on this chapter. I've been in sort of a funk for a while and college started up again so, I will try to update every week or two. Thank you for you reviews and understanding. **

Edd must have seen me go white because he pulled away and took my face in concern.

"What-What is it Kevin?"

I wondered if he thought I'd changed my mind, if he thought I would throw him out. He couldn't know I would never do that to him. I loved him, I want to marry him for fuck's sake. I didn't doubt his sincerity for me anymore now than when I first met him. If anything I was happy that he finally trusted me enough to tell me about his past. We'd been together for a year now, if he wanted to kill me than he'd had at least a hundred chances to do it and he never took it.

"K-Kevin?" His shaking voice brought me back. He sounded scared, I could see him retreating into himself.

"I'm scared Edd," I finally answered. I saw the look of raw pain flash across his face before it disappeared into a blank stare. He pulled away, but I caught his hands and held them tightly. I could feel him start to fight me, but I refused to let him go. I brought them up to my lips and kissed them gently, as if they were sacred relics.

He stared at me, confusion written on his face. I ignored his unspoken question and drew him in to kiss. It was gentle and soft, but I felt him stiffen against me. I pulled away just far enough that our noses were touching. I stared into his confused eyes full of pain and fear. I was ashamed that I was the one who put those feeling there.

"I'm scared for you Edd. I-I still love you, more than anything. I'm glad you told me about your past, but it doesn't change how I feel about you. Nothing ever could. I love you Edd, I love you so dam much," I took a breath and I could see him hanging on my every word.

"Yesterday, when you met Rolf, we were chasing a man from a rival gang that came from the direction of your bar."

His eyes widened in surprise, then they turned steely again. When he spoke, his voice was cold as ice, "So they found me." His tone was one I'd never heard before. It was dangerous and in a way deadly. I was suddenly reminded that Edd could've been a fierce fighter in his past. I didn't know many details about what happened when he was in the Jawbreakers. From what I could see from this Edd, he was not one to be messed with. It was not his sweet and kind voice, it was the voice of someone who had seen and done things that haunted him. It was what I imagined my voice sounded like sometimes. It scared me that he knew what my life was like.

He brought me from my thoughts when he stood up. He refused to look me in the eye as he said, "I can't stay here."

My heart jumped into my throat. The only thing I could manage to choke out was, "What?"

Finally he turned to me, his eyes filled with pain and conflict.

"I can't stay here Kevin. I cannot risk your life for my past mistakes, I love you far too much to do that to you," he said softly.

It took me a second to realize what he said. When I did I couldn't help but laugh. He pouted adorably and looked more like the Edd I fell in love with.

"Kevin, this is no laughing matter."

"I-I'm sorry babe, but you're being silly. Double Dee, if you think I'm going to let you go against an entire gang all on your own, then you're crazy." I stood up and enveloped him, crushing him against me I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Kevin, I-I can't ask you to do this for me," He whispered into my chest.

I laughed again, "I love you, you are my entire world and that is reason enough."

He looked up at me with so much trust and love that I wondered how I had gotten so lucky.

Finally he smiled and hugged me closer.

"Thank you Kevin," I heard him whisper.

I could tell he was exhausted and I was starting to feel the emotional drain so I dragged us both to bed and lay down. He curled up into me and I curled protectively over him with my arms around his back. I could feel his breathing and that gave me comfort, but I was worried how long this peace would last. I would need to speak to Rolf and Nazz. I hoped this wouldn't change their views of him. I would go to them tomorrow, depending on what they said, I might take Edd to see them later. If anyone could protect Edd it was them. With that small comfort, I fell asleep.

/?/

"You-He-What?!" Nazz shrieked.

Rolf looked more intrigued than shocked.

"It would explain a few things," he said, finally.

Nazz and I glanced to one another, "What?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He thought for a moment, "It is simple, the way he walks, the way he talks, the way he holds himself, I could always tell he has a past. I am surprised neither of you saw it."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean the way he holds himself?" I asked, not understanding what he was trying to say.

"He holds himself like a fighter. I can tell he's had some training. I can also tell he's not dangerous to us. I go by my instincts, and I don't get any…wrong feelings from him," Rolf said almost like he was lost in thought.

"Edd? A fighter? I don't believe it," I said a little skeptically.

"Yesterday, I'm sure you wouldn't have believed he was once a part of a ruthless gang," Nazz pointed out.

I sat back with a sigh and realized they were right. Maybe there were somethings even I hadn't notice. They say love is blind after all. I rolled my eyes at myself and shook my head.

"Does this change anything?" I asked.

This was the one thing I was most afraid of. Even though Rolf had hinted that he didn't get bad feelings from Edd, I still didn't know if he'd help willingly. I had no idea what Nazz was going to decide.

Rolf interrupted my troubled thoughts and leaned in close. His grey eyes like chips of ice that chilled me to the bone.

"Do you trust him?" He asked.

I swallowed and nodded, "With my life."

There was a moment between us that I can't name. It passes as quickly as it came for he sat back and nodded as well.

"Then so do I, and we will help," he said with an air of finality.

I smiled at him widely.

"Eh, what the hell do we have to lose any way," Nazz said with a cheeky grin.

"Thank you both so much," I whispered.

The fact that I had my gang and my friends behind me made me feel safer and more importantly it meant more protection for Edd. I'd be damned before I ever let something happen to him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kevin, do you really think this is necessary?"

I walked along side my soon to be fiancé and glanced back at my two friends. Nazz and Rolf walked with us as protection and I told him as much.

"Not that I don't enjoy both of your company," Edd add with a smile to both of them. Rolf nodded while Nazz smiled warmly. "It's just," he looked away, "Don't you think this is a bit much?"

"No. Your life is in danger, there could be assassins waiting just around the corner," I said seriously, but he only laughed.

I frowned and crossed my arms, "I don't see what's so funny about that."

He gazed at me with a fond smile, "This isn't a movie, Kevin. I can take care of myself," his smile faltered and his hands ran through his hair underneath his beanie. "I-I'm just not comfortable with them risking their lives for me." He said quietly enough so only I could hear.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rolf stiffen and knew he must have heard, despite Edd's very quiet voice. Sometimes I wondered if Rolf was superhuman.

I pulled Edd into a kiss and he squawked in surprise. I pulled away and silently led him to our usual dinner table. Rolf and Nazz sat just far enough to give us privacy, but still close enough to keep an eye on us.

"I know you're worried about them, but you don't need to. My gang and I are some of the best, we know what we're doing. Besides, I gave them the option of backing out, they both just chose to help," I said with a convicted smile and took his hand. Gently I kissed it, as if it were something fragile and precious, which it was to me.

"But Kevin," he said, going scarlet at the public display, despite being secluded in our corner. "Isn't there anyone else that could do this? Not your right hand man, and woman?"

I sat back with a sigh, "No one that I would trust enough with your life." My voice broke no room for argument and I could tell he knew that for he sat back with a sigh as well.

Good.

I didn't need him feeling guilty and burdened by something that was beyond his control. This problem would have to be dealt with, and soon. I spoke to Rolf and convinced him to move my asking Edd to marry me date, closer. So close in fact that I would be asking him in two days, dam was I nervous. Every time I thought about it my stomach, did flip flops and a cold sweat broke out on my forehead. I didn't quite understand what I was so nervous about, maybe it was the tiny voice in the back of my head that was telling me Edd was going to say no.

Suddenly I felt a hand grip mine and squeeze. I looked up and realized I had been staring into space.

"Kevin? Are you alright?" Edd asked me, a tinge of concern on his face.

I stared at him.

I never noticed how blue his eyes really were. Like he looked up and the sky fell into his eyes.

I reached across the table without thinking and took his face in my hand. He watched me, his eyes confused, but he leaned into the touch all the same.

I swallowed hard.

How had I gotten so dam lucky?

"I love you," I said and knew nothing would change that.

He looked surprised for a moment, but then he smiled and kissed the palm of my hand.

"And I love you."

"We've seen movement, Kevin. Whatever's going to happen, it's gonna happen soon," Nazz said with a sip of her scotch.

Nazz, Rolf and I were currently sitting in my living room, enjoying a drink and planning. Edd was a work still, but I'd be picking him up in half an hour.

"I know Nazz. Once I ask him, providing he says yes, we'll-," Nazz interrupted me with a scoff.

"Providing he says yes? Are you kidding, Kev? I'll tell you what he's going to do," she said hotly, "He's going to stand there, shocked, his hand covering his mouth. He's going to be speechless for at least two minutes. Then he's going to jump into your arms and kiss you like there's no tomorrow, all the while saying "Yes! Yes!"

"You've thought about this a lot then?" I asked her with an amused smile.

She shrugged, "What can I say, you two are adorable."

Rolf's mouth twitched up and he nodded. "I agree with Nazz, there is no way Edd is going to say no. I can tell he loves you just by the way he stands next to you. He looks at you like you are his whole world and you look at him as if he were the center of the universe. I do not think there will be any problems in that department."

I felt my face heating up at these words coming from my mentor. I was so thankful that he was understanding, that they both were. I would never be thankful enough for how lucky I'd gotten by having these people in my life.

My phone gave off the alarm to tell me it was time to pick Edd up.

I stood, "Alright you guys, I'll be back in about an hour. We'll talk more later."

"I wish you would let us pick him up," Nazz murmured.

I gathered my keys, jacket and helmet, plus one for Edd.

"We'll be fine Nazz, It's just a couple of blocks down," I joked.

She frowned, "You know it's further than that."

"Bye guys," I said with a smile and closed the door behind me.

"Oh, Kevin I was just about to finish closing up, you're a bit early," Edd said as he wiped down the last table.

"Don't worry about it, babe. There wasn't much traffic," I smiled to myself thinking of the truth.

"Kevin," Edd stood with a frown, "Were you being reckless on your bike?"

Crap.

"No," I mumbled.

He marched up to me, his hands on his hips. "Are you lying to me?"

I looked everywhere, but at him. "No."

"Kevin," his voice was stern and I knew I couldn't worm my way out of it.

"Alright, I may have been driving a bit over the speed limit and in between a few cars."

"Kevin!"

"Alright, it was like thirty over the limit, but-,"

"Oh my God, Kevin! You can't do that, you're going to get yourself killed," he scolded me.

"Relax Double Dee, I'm careful," I kiss him and his retort died on his lips.

"Kevin… No… don't distract me," But it was too late, I was already distracting him. I had him pressed up against the bar my hand up his shirt. He moaned in delight, but I forced myself to pull away.

"We gotta go Edd, Nazz and Rolf are waiting for us back home."

He nodded still a bit dazed and put on the helmet I gave him. With a slow sigh of reluctance, he clamored on to the bike behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I felt the warmth of his heat around me and couldn't wait to finish what I had started in the bar, at home.

I saw the lights of another car in my mirror and was waiting for them to pass before I pulled out, but they never did. Instead they continued to head straight for us.

Before I could move or shove Edd away, we were both struck by the car and sent flying. My bike skidded with a loud crash and Edd and I flew apart. My head collided with the street, and though I wore a helmet I hit the ground hard and could see back spots dancing in my vision. Edd looked like he was unconscious on the sidewalk.

I tried to get up, but my vision swam and nausea rolled in my stomach, making me groan. Suddenly I noticed the black car was a van and it had parked not too far away from Edd. Men got out of the van and sprinted towards Edd.

I scrambled to my feet and pulled out my gun. Black still hovered in my vison and I felt like I was going to be sick, but I didn't care, they were taking Edd.

I tried to aim as best I could but everything tilted, coupled with the fact that I still had my helmet on. I managed to stay on my feet just long enough to see one of the guys pull out a gun and fire at me.

My shoulder exploded into fire and I fell back onto the street.

I had been shot.

Numb and losing conciseness I turned my head to the van and watched them pile Edd in and speed away, tires squealing.

Tears gathered in my eyes. Pain, anger, and hatred all fought for dominance, but the concussion I most likely had and the blood loss won out.

My last thoughts wondered how I could've been so stupid. How could I have let this happen? What if I lost Edd forever?

I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up, I was in pain, though it was subtle and throbbing, it was a wake-up call none the less. I stared up at my ceiling in confusion.

How had I gotten there?

The last thing I remembered was going to pick Edd up at work, then-

I shot up and regretted it immediately. My head swam and my vision tilted, my shoulder's pain turned from throbbing to burning. I ignored it in favor of trying to stand.

Suddenly Rolf was in front of me, pushing me back down with a shake of his head.

"I know what has happened Kevin or at least I can deduce it," he said, his voice was heavy, "Edd was taken by the Jawbreakers then?"

I could only nod, clenching my fists and my eyes, trying to keep the tears from spilling out. I was so damn angry. At myself and those bastards that took him. Suddenly, I felt drained and despair took the place of rage. My head collapse into my hands and I sobbed.

"How are we even going to find him?" I begged.

Rolf looked at me with a surprisingly cold eye.

"You must pull yourself together, Kevin," he said harshly.

I knew he was right. I couldn't just fall apart like this, I had to keep it together or I would lose Edd forever. I wiped away my tears and sat as straight as my shoulder would allow. I nodded for him to continue.

"We will find Edd before anything permanent should happen," he continued. "There is someone that may be able to help." He stood up and beckoned behind him.

A stout man with a goatee sauntered in.

"Rolf? Who's this?"

"My name's Eddy, Kid. I can't believe you just let Double Dee get kidnapped. After all the work I put into keeping that kid alive," he growled.

"Eddy?" I echoed, ignoring his scathing remarks that cut me far too deeply. "Like, the Eddy that was a member of the Jawbreakers and died? That Eddy?"

He crossed his arms and smiled smugly, "Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated."

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't sure if I liked this guy and his pompous attitude. I turned to Rolf, ignoring Eddy for now.

"Why'd you bring him here? How could he help us?"

Rolf opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the dead man.

"First of all, I'm not doing this to help you idiots. I'm doing this to help Double Dee. Secondly, I know everything there is to know about the Jawbreakers and where they hide. Besides, I'm still in contact with one of their top members. Ed may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he's dam strong," Eddy said as if I was an idiot.

"Does Edd know you're alive?" I asked.

He frowned and straightened a bit. I could see guilt flash in his eyes before it was replaced by cold calculation. Finally he answered me.

"No. I had to convince Double Dee and the rest of the gang that I was dead. It started when my cousin was hit by a car and died. Now don't get me wrong I felt bad, but I saw an opportunity and took it. I knew the Jawbreakers would be looking for me for helping Double Dee get out, so I devised this plan. I took my cousins body and tied him up and put him in the back of Ed's car. I instructed Ed to tell the bosses to meet him on the bridge at midnight. Of course they did and they watched him pump my cousin's body full of bullets and dump it into the river. Poof," he made and exploding motion with his hands. "I'm dead."

I had to admit, I was impressed, if slightly disgusted by the execution of it.

"So what do we do now? Where do you think he's being held?" I asked getting ready to stand. Rolf was beside me in a second and stopped me.

"Kevin, you are still recovering. You cannot come with us," he said.

My head snapped to him, "Like hell I won't. You can't fucking stop me Rolf. Edd is my fiancé to be and it is my fault that any of this even happened."

"Got that right," Eddy quipped, but I ignored him and continued.

"I'm going with you and there's not a dam thing you can do about it Rolf," I seethed.

I could see Rolf waring with himself internally, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Even if he said no, I would still be going. I owed it to Edd to get him back, even at the cost of my own life.

"Alright-," Rolf was interrupted when my front door slammed open.

Nazz ran in panting and went straight up to us.

"We found him."

**Down to the wire. I'm not sure if I'm going to split up the next chapter and make an epilogue or if it's all going to be one chapter. Tell me what you think. Thank you all. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning, gore in this chapter. **

As it turns out, Eddy had given Nazz and Rolf a few places to check. For that I was begrudgingly grateful.

"Where is he Nazz," I asked before anyone else could say anything.

I could tell by the scowl Rolf gave me that he still didn't approve of me going along. Well, too bad for him cause I was going even if it killed me. This whole thing was my fault anyway. I had to get Edd back and apologize. Then after he recovered from whatever they had done to him, I would ask him to marry me.

I didn't want to think what would happen if we got there too late. It was unimaginable and I refused to believe anything like that would happen.

Nazz interrupted my morbid thoughts, with her breathless reply.

"They're at the docks in a warehouse," she said, "pier 21."

I frowned, this was just stupid. Why would they go somewhere so dam cliché as a warehouse by the docks?

"That makes sense," Rolf added, "So they can dump the body when they're done with him."

I felt for a moment that I might be sick. My world tilted on its axis. I looked at Rolf like he had just told me he was going to shoot my through the heart. He glanced back at me and shook his head.

"It is the truth Kevin, a harsh and painful one, but the truth nonetheless," he said.

I heard Eddy sigh, "He's right, we need to go now or never and it sure as hell ain't gonna be never," he turned to Rolf, "Where the hell do you keep yer guns?"

They were both right, I didn't want to think about the possibility so I ignored it and told Nazz to get me a clean shirt and my guns. She seemed hesitant but my voice broke no room for argument. I knew it was stupid of me, I hadn't even begun to heal yet, but I couldn't just let them go on this suicide rescue on their own.

Nazz returned with my favorite red button up and my guns and holster as well as a Kevlar vest. I frowned at the vest but put it on anyway, better safe than sorry. I holstered my guns and put my leather jacket on over them, concealing them from all but the trained eye.

Eddy and Rolf came back, both holstering guns of their own.

"Alright, Eddy, we need a specific layout of the warehouse. Anything you can give us about the Jawbreakers would be helpful too," I said.

He crossed his arms, "I can do the layout no problemo, but it's been more than a couple of years since I was a part of the Jawbreakers so I can't say much about their muscle. What I can tell you is that they're ruthless. They don't normally take survivors, unless they want something."

I sighed and ran a hand over my face and through my hair. My shoulder burned and my head ached like nothing else, but I wasn't the leader of a major gang for no dam reason. I pushed the pain aside and focused on the task at hand.

I'd get Edd back or die trying.

The warehouse was predictably dark as the rest of the dock was. The only sounds that could be heard was the splash of the waves and the eerie sound of a gull passing by.

We all agreed to wait until nightfall, though I hated having to wait any longer to get Edd back. We were going for stealth rather than brute strength.

I was sitting in my car with Rolf up front with me and Nazz and Eddy in the back.

"All clear boss," A voice outside my open window scared me, it was one of my men I had sent to go scout the place. I nodded and he ran off to go join the other four cars parked just out of view.

I sighed, "I'm still not comfortable with this guys," I murmured.

"It'll be fine Kevin, while you and Eddy distract them Nazz and I will be taking out all the other men," Rolf answered confidently.

"It's not me I'm worried about," I glanced back at Eddy. I wasn't comfortable putting my life in this guy's hands. I'd only met him today after all.

He saw me glance at him from the mirror and sneered at me.

"Don't you worry about a think Kev my boy. You'll be fine as long as you're with me."

I rolled my eyes and we all piled out of the car. Rolf sent a message to the other four cars and Eddy and I started towards the warehouse.

It was dark inside of course. It was also very quiet, which I found to be very unsettling.

Suddenly lights blared on and blind us. I blinked, trying to get the spots out of my vision. When my eyes recovered I wished they hadn't.

Edd was in bad shape.

He was tied to a chair and seemed to be held up by the ropes that confined him. His mass of black hair covered his face, but I could tell just by the smatterings of blood all around him that it wasn't good.

I restrained myself from running to him. I schooled my features and remained next to Eddy, only a few feet from the door.

"Why hello my friends!" A boisterous voice said. A man descended the stairs directly behind Edd and walked to him. He let a hand rest on the back of the chair and leaned closer to Edd than was comfortable.

"You must be Kevin from the Bloody Tips," his grey eyes moved and widened in surprise.

"Why Eddy?! Is that you? My goodness you're looking very good for a dead man," he sneered.

I expected some quip from Eddy but instead he remained eerily silent. I found that to be very unsettling.

"Alex," Eddy said simply with a nod of his head. "You've taken something that's not yours."

Alex's face twisted into a horrible grin, "Oh but he is mine, see?"

He gripped Edd's hair and forced his head up.

I gasped as quietly as I could through my nose.

Edd was worse than I thought.

His nose was clearly broken, and blood, dried and brown led a trail down his lips and chin to the brown spots on his lap. There were cuts littering his cheeks and I could tell his mouth was swollen and turning purple. I guessed that he was missing some teeth. His chest didn't fare much better. It was mottled with cuts and bruises all varying in degrees of urgency. The worst, however, was the side of his head where his ear should have been.

God his ear was gone.

All that was left was a bloody stump that I could barely see beneath all of the dried blood.

I swallowed down the urge to throw up.

Alex must have seen the horror on my face for his smile only grew.

"Oh, you must be looking for this."

From his pocket, he drew out my lover's ear and threw it to me. It landed on the floor with a sick and wet thud. I took a step back in horror. I glanced at Eddy and saw his face was just as white and disgusted as mine must have been.

Alex moving closer to Edd distracted me.

"I did always love Double Dee's ears. They're just adorable aren't they," he said and nibbled the other ear, still attached.

White hot rage blinded me and I was stopped by Eddy's hand. I glared at him but he just shook his head and turned back towards them.

"What is it that you want Alex?" He asked.

"I only want what's mine Eddy," Alex sang.

I stared at the madman before me and wondered what had driven him over the edge. Did someone take who he loved? Was it my father?

I was distracted by movement from the chair.

Edd's blues eyes opened to slits. They connected with mine and I was surprised at the sheer determination and will in that one look. I'd never seen his eyes that dark before.

He made no movement beyond that of his eyes.

I hadn't noticed Alex moved until his head was right next to Edd's and he was nibbling his ear again. Edd gave no indication that he even noticed, his eyes only darkened and steeled.

Suddenly in a flash of movement, Edd leaned forward and snapped his head back in one smooth motion. Affectively stunning and breaking Alex's nose.

The mob boss staggered back clutching his nose, a look of rage on his face.

We didn't give him the chance to recover. As soon as Edd had moved Eddy and I were drawing our guns.

Without hesitation we both fired and watched with grim fascination as Alex's body jerked this way and that as the bullets spiraled through flesh and bone. With one last garbled and bloody laugh he fell to the ground dead.

There was a shout from above and I knew that backup would be coming soon. I darted forward and began hacking at Edd's restraints with my pocket knife.

The door on the upper level burst open just as the ropes gave and Edd fell forward. I caught him and began dragging him to the door.

Men had begun to rush down the stairs, halting only when Eddy fired at them. I saw he killed several of them, but they learned quickly. Instead they fired through the railings in the top floor.

I paused and glanced back at Eddy. I opened my mouth to tell him to come on, when I felt something slam into my chest.

Not again.

I fell, still holding onto Edd. Suddenly, Edd's bloody and broken face was in mine and he was yelling at me.

"God Kevin! Please don't do this to me!"

Tears flowed freely and I realized I was still laying there while there was a hail of bullets still around us. I sat up and pushed Edd's hands away from my chest.

"K-Kevlar," I coughed out. I wasn't going to die, but man did getting shot hurt.

I saw relief in Edd's face and he was about to say something when Eddy ran up to us.

"Hey you numbskulls need to get out of here," he said. He grabbed my uninjured shoulder and dragged me to my feet and suddenly my world exploded in red.

Edd screamed something and I watched Eddy's body fall heavily, blood spilling from the hole in his head.

"Shit," I whispered. The world was suddenly red and grey and I couldn't focus. I felt Edd grip my hand and drag me towards the doors, which he opened.

Suddenly Rolf and Nazz were behind us, they were saying something that I couldn't hear.

I watched Edd collapse into Rolf.

"Edd," I cried and took a step towards him. Suddenly my world tilted forward.

The ground met my face and for the second time in two days, I blacked out.

**The next chapter will be the finale. **


	12. Chapter 12

When I opened my eyes again, it was to white walls this time, not the familiarity of my home. This made me increasingly uncomfortable, yet I didn't necessarily feel compelled to do anything about it.

I was drugged then.

With some effort I turned my head to the left and saw my suspicions to be true. An IV drip was hooked into my hand along with a heart monitor.

"Finally awake then?" I looked to my right and saw Rolf standing near the closed door.

"Am I in a hospital," I was surprised at how unused my voice sounded. I hated sounding so weak in front of my mentor and friend.

"Yes, apparently shock and a concussion don't mix well," he said casually.

As soon as those words hit me I remembered everything. If I hadn't been so drugged I probably would have tried to leap out of the bed.

"Is he alive?"

Rolf studied me for a beat and answered, "At the moment yes."

A small part of me was relieved, but that part was swallowed by the peculiarity in his answer.

"Is he going to be okastanding near the closed door.

"Am I in a hospital," I was surprised at how unused my voice sounded. I hated sounding so weak in front of my mentor and friend.

"Yes, apparently shock and a concussion don't mix well," he said casually.

As soon as those words hit me I remembered everything. If I hadn't been so drugged I probably would have tried to leap out of the bed.

"Is he alive?"

Rolf studied me for a beat and answered, "At the moment yes."

A small part of me was relieved, but that part was swallowed by the peculiarity in his answer.

"Is he going to be okay?"

At this, Rolf paused for a longer time. He seemed to be weighing his answers, this made me more nervous than I had ever been in my life. When he continued to remain silent, I grew impatient.

"Is he going to be okay?" I insisted.

"I don't know Kevin," he began, "The Doctors have all said it will only be a matter of time. We he was placed in a medically induced coma, so his body could have time, and so he wouldn't have to deal with the loss of his ear, at least until he was physically able. They took him off the medication so he should have woken up by now, but he has yet to."

My shoulders sagged, how could I have forgotten that gruesome detail? That bastard, dead bastard had cut of his Edd's ear.

"Shit, Eddy," I said with a sigh.

Rolf sighed as well and his eyes saddened, just a bit.

"Yes. We retrieved Eddy's body and are having the proper actions taken. He is being sent to his family with our deepest condolences."

"Dammit, it's all my fault, Rolf," I felt so dam tired. Tired of this life, of just everything.

"As soon as Edd wakes up I'm asking him to marry me and we're moving to England. I'm not dealing with this anymore, and I'm not running Rolf. There's nothing to run from," I sighed and stared up at the tiled ceiling. "You know I was never meant for this life, I've always been to soft hearted. Even dad knew it, he just didn't have any other choice."

Rolf slowly walked over to me and put a gentle but firm hand on my shoulder.

"I would want nothing more than you to leave this life behind and find your happiness. You deserve that, at least," he was gone.

With the only sound in the room the soft beeping from the monitor I was easily lulled to sleep.

The next time I woke up, there was a man standing in my room, I didn't recognize him. He was tall, very tall, a few inches taller than Rolf. I didn't feel threatened by him, though he was clearly strong enough to snap me in half, especially in this weak state.

"Eddy always knew that he'd die in a blaze of glory," the man said looking levelly at me.

It hit me like a bullet to the chest.

"You're Ed."

He merely nodded. I felt the heavy atmosphere, but I was still too tired to feel uncomfortable, or even nervous.

"I'm sorry," was all I could whisper.

Ed shook his head with a smile, "No, Eddy wouldn't want you to apologize. He'd just want you to tell people about how amazing his death was. He never wanted to go out normally anyway." He looked away and I could tell he was debating whether or not to tell me. I waited patiently for him to decide, it was the least I could do.

"Edd means…meant… means a lot to us. He's been really hurt and I'm glad you killed the son of a Bitch for do that to him," he sighed. "Take care of him please, for me, and for Eddy."

I nodded, "With my life."

He seemed satisfied by this answer, for he simply nodded and left. Nazz came in as soon as Ed was gone.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess. How is Edd?"

"Still hasn't woken up, but the doctors have said he's healing nicely. They managed to avoid infection everywhere, but…" She paused her face grim.

"What?"

"He'll never be able to hear from that ear again."

I let out a heavy world weary sigh. I knew that was the case as soon as I saw him in that warehouse.

"He still has the other one, though right?"

Nazz nodded.

"If I had the energy, I'd be hating myself for letting this happen," I murmured.

"Kevin, you can't do that to yourself. Do not blame yourself for this. You did your best and got him back alive, that's all that matters, isn't it?"

I hid my face behind my hand and felt everything come crashing down. I sobbed without thinking and once it was out I couldn't stop it.

Nazz was by my side in a second and she was holding my other hand.

"I-I, What if I'd lost him Nazz," I sobbed miserably, "God, I- I'd- I don't even know what I would do."

She shushed me and drew me into a hug and I cried in her shoulder. I was too tired to care that I was showing to much emotion, too much of myself.

Everything hurt, my heart, my head, especially my shoulder and I was just so fucking tired. I wanted everything to be over. I wanted to be a kid again, when everything wasn't so dam complicated and painful.

"You and Edd are going to be okay. You're both going to make it through this and live your happily ever after," she said into my hair.

I felt comforted by her voice, she reminded me of when my mother would hold me when I had a nightmare.

"When can I see Edd?" I asked, pulling away and wiping my cheeks.

"Soon Kev, soon. The doctors say you should be up and around in a couple of day. The bullet wound in your shoulder is healing nicely. Thankfully it missed the artery and any tendons in your shoulder. Can you wait a few more days?"

I nodded and felt my eyes growing heavy. She helped me lay back down and with a small sigh I was asleep again.

"The police suspect foul play, as per usual, but it was handled," It was Rolf's voice coming from somewhere in the room.

Nazz answered, "Well, warehouses don't just spontaneously catch on fire."

"This one did," Rolf retorted.

"Alright, alright, as long as were scot free."

"The police suspect foul play, but they have no idea who. Any witnesses have either been paid substantially or been threatened sufficiently into silence. There will be no problems for either of them. Even if there are, we are not to tell Kevin. I do not want to worry him, and as of yesterday, it is not his responsibility anymore."

"So, it's official then? You're boss now?"

I couldn't hear Rolf reply for I had fallen asleep. Happy to know I had friends who always had my back.

The next time I was awake, Rolf immediately stood and said, "Edd's awake and he's asking for you."

I was awake in an instant and sat up, though somewhat slowly. He helped me stand and gather my IV.

Together we walked out of my room and down the hall. We both chose to ignore my embarrassment at having to wear the hospital gown.

We came to the room around the corner and down the hall.

I paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

What if-?

No I couldn't think like that. Whatever happens, happens and that's that.

I nodded and Rolf opened the door.

Edd looked pail against the hospital sheets. His face was a mix of yellow and purple as the bruises healed.

Bandages were wrapped entirely around his head but especially where his missing ear would have been. He smiled at me and I felt as if heaven its self was there in that room.

I don't think there was ever a time when I was happier in that moment.

When Rolf was sure I wasn't going to topple over, he left us in peace.

Slowly I made my way over to the chair and sat down with a soft sigh. I took his hand in mine and kissed it.

"Kevin."

His voice was even rougher than mine when I had woken up. It was painful sounding and I reached for the cup on the stand. He drank some and smiled.

"Hey, love, how're you feeling?"

"I'm alright, though hearing with only one ear will be a challenge. One I'm sure I can overcome with you," he said.

I brought my other hand to cup his face and felt every emotion from the past week and a half swallow me whole. For the second time in three days I felt tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Oh Kevin," He said and I watched as tears fell out his eyes and onto the sheet below.

"It's all my-," but before I could finish, he was kissing me.

"Don't. None of what happened was your fault," he whispered. "Even Eddy-," he choaked and I reached around and hugged him close.

"Eddy wouldn't blame you either," he finished.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked looking up at me.

"For being with me after all this. For understanding me, for loving me when I thought no one else would," I gently kissed him.

He hiccupped and laughed a little. In that moment I knew everything was going to be okay.

I banged my knife against my glass and stood. Everyone's eyes turned to me, and I looked lovingly down at my new husband who smiled widely up at me.

"Would everyone like to hear how we met?" I asked to the room.

There was a chorus of "Yeah!" and "Yes!"

I laughed and took a drink.

"Well, it started in a bar…"

**And here we are at the end. Thank you all so very much for keeping with me, especially through the long hiatus. I was going through some tough things but I made it through and survived. I hope this story was as good for all of you to read as it was for me to wright. Thank you all again. **


End file.
